Weather Report
Weather Report= |-|Weather Report (Stand)= |-|Heavy Weather= Summary Weather Report is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean. Born as Domenico Pucci and the brother to Enrico Pucci, he is stolen by a woman after birth and raised as Wes Bluemarine. He falls in love with a woman named Perla, who turns out to be his sister. Enrico attempts to break them up to avoid incest, but inadvertently causes the suicide of Perla and Weather severly injured. Enrico awakens his Stand shortly after, and Weather does as well due to their blood connection. Enrico then takes away his memory, restricting his Stand, and puts him in the Green Dolphin St. Jail for "his own protection" due to his Stand's dangerous abilities. In 2011, he meets Jolyne Kujo. He eventually gets his memory back and fights his brother to ensure that he doesn't achieve his ultimate goal of attaining "Heaven". Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. High 8-C with Weather Report. High 7-C via Weather Manipulation. 6-C with Heavy Weather. Name: Domenico Pucci (Adopted as Wes Bluemarine), Weather Report Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VI: Stone Ocean) Gender: Male Age: 39 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Weather Manipulation, including all known incidents of abnormal weather, and Elemental Manipulation with a weakened Weather Report, Heavy Weather creates subliminal messages by manipulating the angle of the rays of sunlight to make people believe they are turning into snails. Attack Potency: Athlete level. Large Building level with a weakened Weather Report (Harmed Pucci twice). Large Town level via Weather Manipulation (Can create weather phenomena such as hurricanes or even thunderstorms).' Island level' with Heavy Weather. Can ignore durability by increasing the content of oxygen in the air to 100% Speed: Superhuman. Massively FTL with Weather Report (Was as fast as Whitesnake in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Large Building Class with Weather Report. Durability: Large Building level (Tanked numerous blows from Whitesnake). Large Building level with Weather Report. At least Large Town level with Atmospheric Shields. Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozen kilometers with Weather Report (Can cover an entire city with its effects). Standard Equipment: Weather Report (the Stand) Intelligence: Above Average, being the one who devised a method to beat the seemingly invincible Bohemian Rhapsody while he himself was bleeding out. Weaknesses: Any damage done to Weather Report will reflect back onto Weather himself. Weather himself cannot completely control Heavy Weather. Heavy Weather is ineffective against the blind. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weather Report:' Weather Report is a purely white, humanoid Stand formed out of the various amounts of clouds it can create due to its ability. It constantly protects Weather's life, and can attack physically. **'Weather Manipulation:' Weather Report, even while restricted, manipulates the weather on a grand scale. It does this via cloud formations. It can create floods, electrocute those who touch Weather, boil and freeze liquids around him consecutively, and manipulate the amount of Oxygen in the air. It also has the ability to replicate any instances of abnormal weather that had been reported, such as raining frogs. **'Cloud Body:' Weather Report can also use the clouds its formed of for various uses. It can store liquids and create a suit similar to an astronaut's to store oxygen. If anything goes through this body, the air resistance and friction will cause whatever passes through to ignite. *'Heavy Weather: '''Heavy Weather is the full potential of Weather Report's abilities. This was only gained through Weather regaining his memories, and its abilities cannot be stopped unless Weather is killed. **'Subliminal Messaging:' Heavy Weather projects scattered rainbows in various places within its range. If the rainbow is touched, the effects will take place. If someone were to gaze at the rainbow, or in the sky, the reflecting sunlight is manipulated by Heavy Weather to give sumblinal messages that cause any living being that sees it '''to believe that they are turning into a snail'. ***Those who are affected will begin to physically turn into a snail, and come with the weaknesses of slugs and snails (being naturally slow, weakness to salt, etc.). Since snails reproduce asexually, anything they touch, inanimate or not, will also become a snail and endlessly multiply. Even touching other snails will trigger this ability to affect a person. There is no way to revert the effects once they have already begun. Note: Heavy Weather is NOT a separate Stand. It is only the full potential of Weather Report's abilities and power. It does not add to Weather Report's Speed or Durability; only his Attack Potency. Others Notable Victories: Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) Rainbow Dash's Profile (Weather Report wasn't allowed to use Heavy Weather, This was Base Rainbow Dash and it couldn't use Sonic Rainboom. Speed was equalized) Aqua (KonoSuba) Aqua's profile (Note: Speed was equalized and Heavy Weather was restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6